warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san/2015
Waca Rpg Fanfiction Wiki Huhu!;) ich hab grad gesehen, dass du ein eigenes Wiki hast;) Brauchst du da jemanden für ein Rpg?;D Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 20:09, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Wie machst du das denn in deinem Wiki?;) Hast du da momentan schon eine Anmeldung offen? ( bin zu faul zum nachschauen/suchen XD) Hi Hi Fussel <3 Ich kann am wochenende leider nicht on kommen, weil ich auf ner b-day party eingeladen bin und dann da übernachte Sry das ich nich kommen kann :/ Minzauge (Diskussion) 10:37, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi Nyx�� Ich hoffe, dass ich es immer schaffen werde am Mittwoch und am Donnerstag on zu kommen. GlG Devil 19:53, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Cover Oh mein Gott! Das Cover sieht so episch aus!;D Die Katze sieht voll wie Krallenpfote ( Protagonist) aus;D Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 19:08, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Aww dankii Mooabart ist total hübsch geworden *-* Wenn ich wieder am Lappi on kann füge ich es gleich auf seiner Seite ein ;) Deine überglückliche 17:45, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) FanArt^^ Hier hast du ein Bild von Dämmerpfote^^ thumb|330px|^-^ LG ClanWappen? Hi Nyx (kann ich dich so nennen?) :3 Hier ist Ivy Ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich: Ich habe bei deinem AdlerClan schon dieses coole ClanWappen gesehen und wollte dich fragen ob du mir vll so eines für den SavannenClan machen könntest? Nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht natürlich! Wenn du es machen würdest, hier das Aussehen: Also als Hintergrund so ein ganz normales Wappen (dieser Katzenkopf) und dann als Zeichen so einen Savannenbaum, wenn du weißt was ich meine xD Wenn du es NICHT weißt schreib mir auf die Diski ich kann dir nur jz kein Bild schicken weil ich auf dem Handy surfe ;) GGGGGGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 07:12, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Onyx das ClanWappen ist................EINFACH UNFASSBAR PERFEKT *-* Das ist sooooo lieb von dir :* Ich werd's gleich zum Clan hinzufügen! Und ich denke ich werde auf irgendwannmal auf dein Angebot zurückkommen ;) GGGGGGGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 06:38, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) PS: HDUDL <33333333 HILFE!! Onyx kannst du mich retten? ;( Ich habe gerade bei Schneestern das Bild eingefügt, das ich für ihn gemalt habe. Ich habe aber die goldene Farbe die eigentlich auf seiner Schwanzspitze sein sollte, total verkackt und die Narbe ist hässlich ;( Kannst du mir helfen? D: GGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:24, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) die dich ganz doll lieb hat <3 PS: Ich arbeite mit GIMP, aber noch nicht so lang, vll erklärt das meinen Hilferuf Bild Danke die bilder sind wunderschön <3 Du magst Lenny und MoG? GEILON! :D DANKE DANKE, DANKE, DANKE, DANKE, DANKE für deine tollkühne Hilfe! Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde XD Ich habe nur eine Frage: Kann ich dir vll immer wenn ich ein Bild mit GIMP mache, es schicken und du bewertest? Natürlich nur wenn du Spaß dran hast! Weil dann könnte ich vll besser werden ;) Also immer wenn ich ein Bild schicke, schreibst du die Zahl zurück (und eine Anmerkung wenn du willst) und ich gucke, ob ichs beim nächsten Mal besser schaffe. Willst du mitmachen? GGGGGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:28, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) PS: Sry das die Antwort so spät kommt, ich war das ganze Wochenende nicht im Wiki :/ PPS: hdl <3 Sry will nicht nerven. Aber.............du hast Freunde! Zumindest eine Freundin! Nämlich MICH! Wie konntest du das vergessen? Ach Onyx! Ich hab dich doch gern! Ich weiß nicht ob du eine Beweis dafür brauchst, aber ich hoffe du weißt das ich immer für dich da bin! Und viele andere User finden deine Storys auch toll. Denk doch an Finsterflocke, Mizauge, Holly, Leaf,....... Ich kann sie auch für dich fragen! Aber vorallem: es stimmt nicht das du KEINE Freunde hast. Also ja. LG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:20, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Achso.... ;( Naja bei mir kannst du dir sicher sein <3 AL von [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:02, 8. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hi Eren :3 Ja, das Bild ist einfach zum Feiern :'D Magst du vllt am WE (also morgen) zu mir kommen? Ich hab nämlich iwie mal keine Lust so lange Bus zu fahren ^^' Schwugele Levi :3 Cover Der Cover ist richtig cool, aber die Ohren finde ich doch ein wenig groß (nicht böse gemeint) LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 11:11, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re Hier bitte, ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) <3 thumb 14:00, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) Vorlagenpack Hi, ich bin's Mistel. Ich habe z.B. bei Rotstern eine Vorlage dieses richtig geilen Vorlagen-Pack von DA wiedererkannt. Leider konnte ich es mir nicht holen, als ich auf die Idee kam hatte der Ersteller sein Profil gelöscht. Könntest du mit das Pack zuschicken? GGLG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 17:11, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) Dankedankedankedanke! Ich finde diese Katzen so süß! LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 14:16, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) Rubinjunges' Vater Hi, Onyx Ich habe gesehen, das du einen Namen für Rubinjunges' Vater brauchst. Wie wäre es mit Glutsprung? LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 19:28, 24. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ohh ... *-* Ohhh ...... Ist das SÜß!!! Danke, danke, danke!!! Sie ist so ... *-*!!!! Danke!!! :* Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] DANKEEEEEEEE!!!! VIELEN VIELEN DANK! Honigjunges sieht so knuddelig und schön und perfekt aus !!!! <3 Vielen Dank ! Ich war total überrascht und einfach nur happy! Auch vielen Dank für das Lob, das freut mich sehr <3333 und Honigjunges sieht so perfekt aus... DANKE DANKE DANKE!!! LG Honigtiger (Diskussion) 15:42, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) Na du kleiner Fratz? Irgendwie hab ich jetzt doch einen Internetzugang (kein Plan wie ich DAS hinbekommen hab) Naja, auf jedenfall könnte ich jetzt sogar mal wieder in den Chat kommen, hauptsächlich wäre das am Mittwoch sowie auch am Donnerstag. Glg Blood:3 Na Siggi? Hallö, Onyx ^^ :) Ich wollte mal etwas fragen/Bescheid sagen und zwar zu deiner Siggi. Es ist nämlich so, dass - seit du mir geschrieben hast - die Texte auf meiner Diski vergrößert werden. Vllt ist bei der Siggi etwas im Wikitext falsch? Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!]] Mehee:3 Kennst es zwar schon aber... Hey:3thumb|left|370px|mehehe:3 Über irgendwas bescheuertes musst du ja unter der Woche lachen können:3 Glg Blood:3 Hi Onyx ^-^ Wegen der geschichte: Ich fänd es voll cool mit dir was zu schreiben :3 hast du schon ne Idee? Minzauge (Diskussion) 09:06, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re:Re Klingt doch schon richtig gut ^^ Wir können uns ja wenn du jetzt zeit hast im Chat unterhalten oder so, wegen den Charakateren die in der Geschichte vorkommen soll und die Story und so :3 Minzauge (Diskussion) 11:36, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Angebot ^-^ Hey, ich wollte erstmal Danke sagen wegen deinem Angebot für die Charas :) Ich werde sicher nochmal darauf zurückkommen,wenn ich mit der Story weiter bin :3 Liebe Grüße Schattenherz12 (Diskussion) 14:00, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hey Eren, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mich anrufen kannst :S ich erreich dich nämlich nicht ^^' Glg Blood Deine Fanart Sieht sehr gutaus, gefällt mir Onyx. Ich nehem siegleich mit in die Gallerie LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 13:31, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hey Onyxkralle! Hier sind die bis jetzt gezeichneten Vorlagen, die du haben wolltest^^ Lg SeelenWolf gfsfdfsdf.png|Stammbaum Vorlage Auch Fan?XD Auch Shingeki no Kjojin Fan?XD Wer ist dein Lieblingscharakter? Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 17:21, 30. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Charas Ahhh! Die beiden sind einfach wunderbar!:3 Besonders Ruf der Taube, ich kann mich an dem kleinen einfach nicht satt sehen! Die Charaktere sind so in Ordnung;) (Nur so eine kleine Info, die Katzen können gerne auch z.B. braun getigert sein und dann nur einen silbernen Schweif haben, also etwas "unnatürlicheres") Könntest du eventuell auch einen(eine) Heiler(Heilerin) machen?:3 Geisselpfote (Diskussion) Sorry. :c Ich hab viel länger gebraucht als geplant und weil sich mein Chat aufgehängt hat, hab ich nicht mitbekommen, dass du gegangen bist... XXHippieEndermanXx (Diskussion) Kätzchen!:3 * hust hust* Ich bin mit dem Betreff mindestens genauso kreativ wie du* hust hust* XD Wie dem auch sei, tadaaa! Hier sind die drei Babys!:3 Ich hatte so Klecks Brushes gefunden und musste mit denen einfach rumspielen (sorreh!^^) ''(Bilder auf Grund fehlender Angaben gelöscht) Falls du Hilfe bei Charakter usw brauchst, stehe ich immer zur Verfügung! ( Namen die ich mir ausgedacht hätte: Junges von ShadowXFlame: Mohnjunges Junge von ShadowXMint: das mit den grünen Augen Sturmjunges und das mit den gelben Fledermausjunges Kannst die Namen aber gerne ändern!:3) Cup Chan (Diskussion) 21:36, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Designs Klar kann ich mit ihnen etwas anfangen! Die sehen einfach wunderbar aus!owo Die Graue Katze wird eine Silberschweif und wird Klang des Echos ''heißen, das Paint Kätzchen wird ein Abendschweif und wird ''Wärme der Sonne ''heißen, die Schildpattfarbene wird ebenfalls ein Abendschweif und da''rf Sprung des Jägers ''heißen und die kleine, braune, wird auch noch auftauchen (wo verrate ich noch nicht!:3) und wird ''Nase aus Eis heißen!:D Falls du noch irgendwelche Designs nicht brauchst, ich nehme sie alle auf!:3 Nur her dann damit!XD Cup Chan (Diskussion) 23:36, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Onyx hier ist Blaufrost! (; Ich hätte zwei Fragen; 1. Wie machst du die Bilder von den Bücher die bei deinen Geschichten am Anfang stehen? Könntest du mir vllt für meine Geschichten auch so was machen Onyx? Also für Grüne Augen und Das Herz des Windes? 2. Könntest du mir auch ein Bild malen, wo man Windherz und Goldsee zusammen sieht? LG deine Blaufrost Hi Onyx hier ist Blaufrost (; Ich hatte bei meiner ersten Nachricht was vergessen, nämlich ob du auch solche Clanwappen machen kannst, falls ja könntest du mir vielleicht wenn es dir nicht zu viel Arbeit macht eines für den NachtClan erstellen? LG Blaufrost Hi Onyx hier ist Blaufrost (; Ich hatte bei meiner ersten Nachricht was vergessen, nämlich ob du auch solche Clanwappen machen kannst, falls ja könntest du mir vielleicht wenn es dir nicht zu viel Arbeit macht eines für den NachtClan erstellen? LG Blaufrost Hallu Nyx ^^ Hey :3 Da ich dir ja erzählt habe das ich an einem neuen Profilbild arbeite, wollte ich dich informieren das ich fertig bin :D Wie gefällts dir? ;) Joa. <3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:52, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) PS: Happy Weekend! <3 Also hier die Unterschrift/Signatur: (Diskussion) 18:08, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) (Diskussion) 18:13, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Liebe Onyx, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir vielleicht Freundinnen sein wollen. Wenn du antwortest, bitte auf meiner Disk okay? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart 18:19, 13. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Libe Onyx, ich hätte gerne ein neues Pb und ich weiß das du gut malst (: Ich wollte dich bitten, ob du mir eine cremefarbene Kätzin malen kannst, die wenn möglich, in einen sternenübersäten Himmel schaut. Könntest du das tun? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 12:14, 15. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ehm... Nyx? Was ist los .__. [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 07:06, 25. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Darf ich? Hallo Onyx hier ist Blaufrost. Du hattest mir mal ein Bild von einer cremefarbenen Kätzin (Goldsee) gemalt. Und nun arbeite ich an einer Powerpointpresentation, wo es um Sandnebel (cremefarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen) und Feuersturm (rotbrauner Kater mit weißem Bauch und weißer Schwanzspitze) geht. Nun wollte ich fragen, ob ich dieses Bild verwenden darf als Bild von Sandnebel. Leider kann ich die Powerpoint aber nicht ins Wiki stellen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie man eine PP ins Wiki stellt, falls du es weißt könntest du mir vllt. weiterhelfen. Lg [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart 08:17, 25. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ps: Was bedeutet der Satz auf deinem Profil? Ist alles okay? Urheberrechtsverletzung Hallo Onyxkralle, wir haben eben einen Antrag bekommen, den Titel Krieger der Schatten zu löschen. Der Titel ist geschützt und darf so nicht verwendet werden. Lass mich bitte wissen, ob du Fragen dazu hast. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 14:16, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Danke :D Danke, dass du mir die Vorlagen wieder "zurück" geschickt hast^^ Ich mal dir bald neue :D Lg Wolf Halloo^^ Heyyyy ich bins Frosty! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir eine cremefarbene Katze, mit orangen Streifen und weißem Bauch + weißer Schnauze malen könntest, mit einer Vorlage im Stil von dem Bild von Goldsee und diesem einen Bild von Aschenstreif, wo er mit dem Fisch zu sehen ist^^ Könntest du das machen? GGGGGLG [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 17:54, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Danke!!!!!!! Das Bild ist klasse Nyx! Lg deine Freundin [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 20:23, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Oh mein Gott!!! *-* Omg, wie putzig das ist!!! *-* Wie macht man sowas eig? Mir gehts recht annehmbar, auch wenn ich n bisschen Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und gestern Nacht auch Schwindelgefühl hab. Und dir??? Was machst du grad so? Alles Liebe und viiiieeelen, vielen Dank *-* [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Dankö ^^ Ich gammel grad auf meinem Sofa rum und mach Persönlichkeits-Tests xD (Bei einem kam raus, ich wäre so der Anführer-Typ, was ich eig gar nicht bin ... o_o) Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!]] PS: Ich mag dich. Ka why ich das jetz schreib, ist aber ne Tatsache xD Hallo....my name is shadwy^^ du kennst mich zwar nicht, aber egal^^ ich habe wind davon bekommen, dass du siggis machen kannst...falls das stimmt, könntest du mir dann eine machen? also falls ja, so sollte sie aussehen: -das "schatten" sollte schwarz geschrieben sein - das "kämpfer" sollte rot sein (falls es nur einfarbig geht, dann bitte schwarz) - der spruch wäre: I, my sister Frosty, and my life! -die schrift kann dann die von frostys signatur sein (; (die auch du gemacht hast oder?) dein Schattenkämpfer (Diskussion) 16:26, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay danke Onyx!!! Lg dein SchattenKämpfer[[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer|''I, my sister Frosty, and my life!]] 07:14, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heyy^^ Nyx ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob du mal (wieder^^) Lust hättest, mir etwas zu malen!! Und zwar wären es diesmal zwei Cats! Also falls du möchtest, das wäre die Beschreibung: Eine Kätzin die aussieht wie mein Pb (cremefarbene Kätzin mot orangen Streifen, rosane Augen^^) sitzt mit dem Rücken zu einer cremefarbenen Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen AUgen. Also, sie sollten etwas wütend, aber auch traurig wirken, weil sie Streit haben. Hintergrund könnte eigentlich einfach ein Sternenhimmel sein. Hast du Lust? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 14:16, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Onyxkralle ^^ Ich hätte zwei Fragen an dich :) 1. Könntest du mir eventuell ein Cover für meine Geschichte Im Schatten des Todes erstellen ? Die Geschichte steht im Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wikia :) Du bist übrigends herzlich eingeladen mitzumachen im Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wikia , wenn du Lust hast ^^ Die Katze auf dem Cover sollte möglichst echt aussehen , grau mit blauen Augen ( also wenn möglich so wie bei den echten Büchern nur das Geschicht ) und unten soll eine blutrote sein . Der Rest ist ziemlich egal :) 2. Wollen wir Freunde sein ? Okay wäre irgendwie schlauer gewesen das als 1 Punkt zu nehmen aber egal Liebe Grüße deine --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 16:14, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey du. Ich bin grad in der Schule wollte dir aber hi sagen :D HippieEnder Heyy^^ Hallo Onyxkralle! Ich wollte mich nochmal herzlich bedanken, dass du dem Starseekers Wiki beigetreten bist!^^ Freut mich echt! Jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, meine und Shadwys Geschichte Tödliche Freundschaft zu lesen. Hättest du Lust? xD Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 10:17, 22. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Frostys Zauberwesen Wikia Yeyy!!! Ich habe schon lange Zeit eine Idee für ein Wiki gehabt, und nun habe ich sie endlich umgesetzt! Es ist ein Zauberwesen Wiki! Ja, vielleicht ahnst du worauf ich hinaus will? Hast du Lust beizutreten? Es könnte dir gefallen, da ich denke du magst Drachen.... Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 15:05, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Zauberwesen Wikia Frostys Zauberwesen Wikia oh sh*t der link geht nicht....sry aber oben auf meiner profilseite steht das wiki^^ Hey I'm so bored. -.- Sorry for beeing stupid >.< [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:50, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Chat? Ähhh...soll ich das persönlich nehmen? Bin ein bisschen verwirrt ^^ Ich wollte mal kurz darauf hinweisen, dass du erst den Chat verlassen hast, woraufhin ich das auch getan habe, weil wir ja nur zu zweit waren, du dann wieder reingegangen bist und als ich gekommen bin wieder raus? O.o -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 23:41, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ideen ^^' Hi Nyx <33 Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir gemeinsam knobeln willst :D LOL Und zwar: ich brauche für den MoorClan ein Clanlogo, weiß aber nicht wie es aussehen soll ^^' Hättest DU vielleicht eine Idee (Stimme aus dem Off: Das ist DEINE Chance groß rauszukommen!!)? LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:45, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ok danke xD Ich bin einfach in letzter Zeit so ideenlos, aber- '''how should I do a freaking logo for freaking moorclan freaking..!' hehe... :3 lafju, deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:08, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Nyx! Heyy sry das die Antwort so laaaange dauert, ich habe Computerverbot und durfte nicht an den PC, bin gerade in der Bibliothek und schreibe da (: Das mit dem Wiki werde ich 2016 machen, die Idee gefällt mir. Sei bitte nicht sauer!!! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 15:00, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey, ich bins Wolf ;3 Also meine kleine Schawuchtehl, ich hab Laughing Pain fertigxD Er ist sehr... Gestört.^^ Und ich habe endlich Firefox- Wohoo! Heißt ich kann auch in die Wikia Chats^^ Muss mich nur kurz anmelden dann bin ich im Chat. Ich komme heute Abend auch nochmal in diesen oder den 'großen' Chat^^ Hab Dich lieb Wolf Santacat :D Hi Onyx <3 Ich hab was für dich zu Weihnachten ^^ Hier ist Santacat: thumb LG und feier schön, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 07:50, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Das macht ja überhaupt nichts *-* Mann, ist das knuffig <3 Danke Nyx! Und klar kannst du mich so nennen ^^ [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 13:33, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey du... Ahm... Ja... Sorry wegen Gestern Abend, dass ich einfach so weg war. Mein Lappy hat gesponnen :c Fufufu! Naja, vielleicht gehts ja heute besser, ich weiß leider nicht was bei mir heute noch so geplant ist, deshalb will ich nichts versprechen, was ich nicht einhalten kan v-v Naja, ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Weihnachtsabend Gestern :3 Was hast du denn so für cooles Gedöns bekommen? Und schöne Weihnachten nachträglich :3 (eh, kann man das so sagen?? :§) Naja, hoffentlich treffen wir uns nachher im Chat^^ So gegen 20 Uhr? Wenn das nicht klappt, dann so um 20:30 oder so^^ Glg Der Spacko ohne Siggi <3 Der HippieEnderman <3